light meets dark
by k1LL3R-m1Nd7
Summary: tailia is the keeper of light..... she has a crush on ansem..... wanna see how he reacts? read it! oh and review! ansemoc


disclamer: i dont own ansem or anyone from kingdom harts (what a shame) i do own this computer though and you guys aren't getting it! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!

it was a dark scary night (whitch by pure logic was ansems favourite kind of night) and ansem the seeker of darkness aka the keeper of darkness was in hollow batstion studying. There was a storm brewing outside and ansem closed his eyes slowly in deep thought, he really had to get around to fixing that leak in the roof just as he thought that a water drop fell on to his white hair. " oh for the love of hartless what now?!" he yelled, he was NOT having a good day at all.

He stormed out of the library and into his dungeon " i just need to be alone..."

he whent down the steps to the dungeon and didnt bother to switch on the light.

He sulked down there for a bit and then he heard a voice behind him whitch was imposible considering he thought he was the only one down here.

"so your just gunna sulk in here? Heh, some great "keeper of darkness" you turned out to be"

ansem turned aruond he was sure it was a womans voice.

"come out! Show your self!"

" ok then"

ansem thought the woman was way to cheery to just show her self but let her anyway.

She came out, she had blonde hair that was full of light and shine it glitterd and shone in what was left of light in the dark basement, she had ribbins though it almost as if they were forced to cling to her hair losely with an anti gravity spell and bunches of her hair were antigravitaltional too, she wore a yellowish sparkling robe and blue eyes, everything about her seemed sunny and cheery as well as just plain lighted( not sure if its a word but it is now, heheh "lighted") and now that ansem thought about it he wonderd how he could have missed her hidding or not with that riddiculus getup.

The woman smiled at him.

"may i ask what your doing in my basement?" asked ansem who was already didnt like the woman just from the look of her.

"may i ask what you were doing in your basement?" the woman replied completely oblivious to ansems feelings

"what i was doing is none of your bisness now what are you doing here?"

"obseving"

"obseving what? Me?"

"that was the plan"

"er...why?"  
"i whanted to see what a "keeper of darkness" looked like"

ansem noted that she had a rather sarcastic note to her voice when she said that.

"well now you got to see one, goodbye"

"actualy ive been rather intrigured by you..."

she started walking aruond ansem studying him

"may i ask for your name?" ansem said

the woman smirked and walked away then stoped so she was far enough from ansem.

"it is I...tailia... keeper of the light!

ansem looked at her rather puzzled

"keeper of the light?"

"that is what i said are you deaf?"  
"no! I just dont see why anyone would whant to be the keeper of something that does not exist"

"ok 1. it does exist 2.i can do what i whant, if i whanted to keep sepiroth at my house ill do it, not you or your little pet hartless can stop me!"

"just one question with what you just said"

"yeah go on..."

"why wuold you whant to keep sepiroth at your house?"

"hmm... well i could think up a few reasons..."

she had a miscivious look on her face, not an evil one or anything it just looked like she was gunna do something rather noughty.

"er... never mind dont tell me i got the idea" ansem said a little wierded out.

"well all i was gunna do is make a cream pie and though it at him..."

ansem looked rather surpriesed

"why what did ya think i wuold do?" tailia said

"never mind"

tailia got the idea

"oh my god! Ewwww well actualy not eww but rather er not right now..."

ansem looked at her with surprise

"is that a light thing?"  
"no its a obsesive-crush-over-someone-that-is-not-him-thing"

"so you have a crush?"

"maybe" she says it fast so ansem could hardly hear but of course he does.

"whats his name?"

"none of your bisness"

"I will not tell anyone im a man of my word"

"yeah this from the guy who obsesess over darkness"

"thats got nothing to do with anything"

"ok ok his name is...ansem..."

and tailia promtly disaperd in a puff of bright light filled buterflies.

Ansem sat there rather confussed over the thought of him having a rather starange fan and secret admier.

In the end he smiled and let hartless be hartless, he may never know it may just help his image.

He never saw the woman again he just soposed she didnt whant to be found even though at times when he walks in to a room he sees bright light filled buterflies and starts to wonder if she was stalking him.

"could it be... nah... she wuoldnt dare.."

or wuold she? (**dum dum dum!)**

the end!

Now review and tell me what a fine/terrible job i did ok?


End file.
